Trading
The Trade System allows players to trade Prime Blueprints and their components, Mods, Platinum, and keys at the Clan Dojo's Trading Post. Traders need to be at least at Mastery Rank 2 and have trades per day available. Up to three items can be traded per transaction and a trade tax is commissioned to complete the trade. Trades Per Day The number of trades per day can be made is the same as the player's Mastery Rank, except Founders get additional two trades per day. The trade limit is refreshed daily and is not affected by the amount of items exchanged in each transaction. Tax Trades are charged for a trade tax which amount in based on the rarity of the commodity. Additionally, a Clan tax can be set by the Clan that the Clan Dojo is associated with. Transaction * Open the Keys menu on the main screen. * Select "Clan Key" and activate it. * Press "Play now". * Once inside the Clan Dojo, use the invite command "/inv name" to invite a trading partner. Alternatively right-click on their name in the chat window and select "invite". * Navigate to the Dojo's Trading Post and when the option appears activate it with the "Use" key. * Select a trading partner from the list, and click "Trade". * After the player accepts, an interface will appear displaying 3 trade slots for each player. Clicking one of the trade slots will give the option of choosing Mods, Prime Blueprints, Prime Blueprint Parts, Platinum or Keys to trade. * When finished choosing what to trade click the "Offer" button. * Each player must offer at least one Mod, Prime Blueprint, Prime Blueprint Part, Platinum, or Key. * When both players have clicked the "Offer" Button the "Accept Trade" Button will appear. * Click the "Accept Trade" Button to complete the transaction. Notes and Other Information How to find trade partners: ** Browsing the Warframe Forums Trading Post on the official forums. ** Using the in game chat tab "Trading". ** Through the wikia forum trading tab. Trading Board. Common terminology: ** B> = Buying ** WTB = Want to buy ** S> = Selling ** WTS = Want to sell ** WTT = Want to trade ** LF = Looking for ** p, plat = platinum ** giveaway, gift = When someone gives you stuff for free. ** T1, T2 or T3 = orokin void keys (rank 1, 2, and 3 respectively) ** obo = or best offer ** bo = best offer ** pm = private message me (/w ) ** Max, maxed = A Mod that is fully upgraded. ** hmuw = how much you want (either to pay or get paid) ** TF = Trading for ** SK = Selling keys ** BK = Buying keys ** PC>(insert name here) = Price Check ** Swap = Trading mods for mods *Players cannot trade the 50 Platinum that he/she received at the beginning. This prevents users from creating multiple accounts and simply trading the platinum to their main account. *The trade system was introduced in Update 11. *Prime blueprints were made tradeable in Update 12.2. Category:Mechanics